call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Dimitri Petrenko
Dimitri Petrenko (ryska: Дмитрий Петренко) var en rysk soldat som deltog med 150th Rifle Division och 3rd Shock Army under andra världskriget. Han är en av tre spelbara karaktärer i Call of Duty: World at War som spelaren styr under ryska kampanjen och medverkar som en icke-spelbar karaktär i Call of Duty: Black Ops i nivån Project Nova som är en tillbakablick där spelaren styr Viktor Reznov. Biografi Dimitri medverkar första gången i nivån Vendetta tillsammans med både skadade och döda soldater i Röda armén i en fontän på Röda torget och låtsas vara död, han möter Viktor Reznov som är på uppdrag att eliminera Heinrich Amsel, Reznov ber Petrenko att utföra mordet med sin Mosin-Nagant med sikte eftersom Reznovs hand är skadad, dom dödar tyskar soldater på vägen, smyger och lyckas till slut döda Amsel och flyr. Tre år senare på tysk mark blev Dimitri fångad av tre tyska soldater och hölls fången i ett hus men blir räddad när en T-34 skjuter ett hål i byggnaden som skadar två av soldaterna, Reznov tillsammans med Chernov, en ny rekryt dödar den sista soldaten och möter Dimitri, han får sen välja om han vill döda dom sårade soldaterna eller avstå. Senare styr Dimitri liksom under en strid i pansarvagn och lyckas besegra ett slag. Dom kommer sen till Berlin och kämpar i olika strider i en tunnelbana, på gator och senare i Reichstag, innan dom skulle placera ut sin sovjetflagga blev den soldat som hade uppgift att ta hand om den blivit skjkuten, Reznov sa åt Dimitri att placera ut flaggan, men precis när han skulle göra det blev han skjuten av en tysk soldat, Reznov dödar tysken och hjälper Dimitri upp, skär bort repet med en naziflagga och placerar ut sovjetflaggan. Två månader senare efter händelserna är Dimitri tillsammans med Reznov och nya kollegor på uppdrag i Norra polcirkeln, dom får order av general Nikita Dragovich och överste Lev Kravchenko att fånga vetenskapsmannen Friedrich Steiner, Reznov hittar Steiner som säger till honom att han vill träffa Dragovich. Dom reser sen till ett skepp där Steiners uppfinning finns där. Dom upptäcker att det visas vara Nova 6, ett biokemiskt vapen, Dragovich ville se hur den fungerade och beordrade att sätta sina egna män som försökskaniner som blev Reznov, Dimtri och deras kollegor, dom sätts in i två kammare där Dimitri är i en medan Reznov i den andra. Dimitri avlider av gasen. Reznov och Nevski lyckades fly när British Commondos anländer och sätter sprängämne för att sänka farktyget så att ingen kan använda gasen. Galleri Coop Russian Campaign Character Model WaW.png|Kampanjen med spelarlägen co-op visar generad modell med spelaren som Petrenko. Dimitri Petrenko in Project Nova 2 BO.jpg|Petrenko i Project Nova. Dimitri Petrenko listening BO.jpg|Petrenko lyssnar på Reznov. Dimitri Ruskov with an SMG.png|Bild på co-op som visar spelarens (Dimitris) karaktärsmodell. A betrayal.jpg|Dimitri och Reznov blir tvingade att bli testad av Nova 6 Dimitri's Death Project Nova BO.png|Dimitri dödad av Nova 6. Citat *"Viktor....it is time." *''"Nevski, grab the gear. We are moving out!"'' *''"What happened in Stalingrad? Between you and Dragovich?"'' *''"Let's go. It is great to fight by your side once more."'' *''"He is not here!"'' *''"Use your smoke to mark targets for mortar strikes. Reznov, if you have anymore smoke grenades, use them now!"'' *''"We must be getting close to Steiner."'' *''"What is here that is so important?"'' *''"Dragovich and Steiner are talking like old friends. I do not like this, Reznov."'' *''"After this mission, do you think we will go home?"'' *''"Throw it outside! The spotters will never see the smoke."'' Video thumb|center|335 px Kuriosa I Wii-versionen av Call of Duty: Black Ops är hans död mindre detaljerad eftersom spelkonsolens grafikkapacitet är begränsad för scenen. en:Dimitri Petrenko ru:Дмитрий Петренко fr:Dimitri Petrenko pl:Dmitrij Petrenko Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: World at War Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategori:Spelbara karaktärer